UNSCDF Ground Infantry Combat Uniform
The UNSC Defence Force Ground Infantry Combat Uniform is the standard combat uniform of UNSCDF ground infantry forces. It is separated into several different components, and is primarily utilised by the UNSC Army and Marine Corps. Combat Utilities Camouflaged combat utilities, commonly referred to as Fatigues, form the basis of the GICU, serving as lightweight, semi-protective, camouflaged clothing upon which body armour plates are worn. Standard GICU Fatigues are typically composed of a Nylon-Aramid weave, allowing for protection from conventional firearms in areas that body armouring does not cover, and are also applied with energy reflective coatings in order to provide limited protection from plasma fire. Nanites woven into the fibres of the trousers and fatigue jacket allow ground troops to switch between environmentally appropriate camouflage patterns, ranging from woodland camouflages to urban patterns. Jacket The fatigue jacket is worn over the upper torso, covering the upper groin and thighs, arms, and neck, via an armoured stand-up collar. The GICU combat utility jacket is outfitted with various amenities ranging from ammunition pouches to IR IFF tags, and patches or tabs signifying infantry units or other designations are attached via velcro. In addition, aramid-layered ballistic pads are interwoven into the jacket on the arms, forearms, and sides of the stomach, providing further protection from small arms fire in more vulnerable areas. Trousers The trousers are worn over the lower torso, covering from the waist to the ankles. GICU fatigue trousers are typically issued with a sidearm holster and belt, while the pants themselves possess several cargo pouches and pockets for the storage of ammunition or other equipment. Aramid-layered ballistic pads are woven into the trousers at the calves, thighs, and in front of the groin to provide protection from firearms. Headgear When out of combat, Field Caps, Berets, or Boonie Hats are typically worn, although they may also be worn in combat environs on occasion. Body Armouring Body Armouring on the GICU is composed of armoured plates, each of which are composed of a heat-reducing, impact-softening gel layer, surrounded by composite SCUTA plate, and a camouflaged nylon-aramid cover. Chest Plate The chest plate provides protection for the groin, chest, stomach, back, and buttocks, while an attached harness provides pouches and holsters for equipment. Protective Plates Armoured cuisses, greaves, knee pads, rerebraces, elbow pads, vambraces, and spaulders are worn over the thighs, shins, knees, arms, elbows, forearms, and shoulders respectively, supplementing the primary chest plate and providing adequate protection from plasma and gunfire across the body. Headgear GICU Combat Headgear is based upon the GPG-64 Infantry Protective Helmet, designed in a similar fashion as other armoured components of the GICU, covering from the eyebrows and extending over the ears to the back of the head. The GPG64 helmet possesses a mounting bracket for the attachment of Night-Vision Goggles, rear straps to help keep protective eyewear (such as ballistic goggles) in place, a holographic eyepiece outfitted with an AC4 Helmet Mounted Display, and an integrated communications suite with a microphone for easier communication between ground troops.